Regeneration
by FunsizedtheGreat
Summary: The Doctor has gotten him... or rather HERself into quite a bind... or is this girl who she claims to be? With no memory and no idea who or what anything is, can the Doctor manage to save planet earth this time? Join the wibbly wobbly timey wimey fun and find out! Enjoy and please review! Thanks. I do not own Doctor Who.
1. I'm the Doctor

Captain Jack Harkness came running towards the familiar sound of the TARDIS. He noticed right away that something was wrong. Maybe the Doctor hadn't been in town for a while but he was pretty sure the TARDIS was _not _supposed to be crashing…

As soon as it hit, Jack immediately threw open the busted door, "Doctor?!"

But the only one in the TARDIS was a tiny little girl…

"Who are you?" She asked Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack panted in reply, "And you?"

"I'm the Doctor!" The girl replied, baffled.

Jack's eyes widened when she said that, "That's impossible…"

"Nothing's impossible!" The Doctor chirped in reply.

"…Come with me…" Jack sighed.

He took her to Torchwood and gave her a room while TARDIS was taken for repairs.

While the so-called Doctor was settling in, she noticed Jack on the phone.

"Marth, it's Jack…" He said, "…The Doctor's back… Not exactly no… No, I'm not sure if she'll be able to help… Yes I just said _she…_ Just get here as quick as you can…"

The Doctor wasn't quite sure what to make of it…


	2. Martha Meets the Doctor

"Are you absolutely sure it's the Doctor?" Martha asked, still not quite believing the captain as he led her down the hall.

"That's what she told me." Jack insisted.

"She…" Martha frowned. _The Doctor… a girl?_

"She had no idea who I was either." Jack continued.

"Must have had her memory wiped…" Martha thought out loud.

"Why would she do that though?" Jack wondered.

"Haven't the slightest…" Martha replied, "Let's just focus on finding out if she'll be any help to us."

"Agreed." Jack decided as he opened a door for Martha, behind which the Doctor herself was eating dinner.

"Doctor…?" Martha could see it now.

The Doctor looked up, "Yes?"

Martha started to approach her, "Is that really you?"

"Well I'm fairly sure I'm the only 'Doctor' _I _know!" The Doctor laughed. She studied Martha for a moment, "Who are you? And how do you know me anyway?"

"I told you…" Jack muttered under his breath.

Martha ignored Jack this time, "Doctor it's me, Martha. Martha Jones!"

"Have we met?" The doctor blinked.

Martha nodded, "You remember…?"

The Doctor shook her head, "Nope!"

Martha frowned but proceeded to put a sketch in front of her, "Do you know what this is?"

The Doctor looked at it a moment, "Never seen it before in my life…"

Martha frowned and went back to Jack, "She's of no use to us…"

"But there's no one else who could possibly help!" Jack told her.

Martha sighed, "I know… Let's worry about that later. Focus on the TARDIS back up and running. Perhaps she might be of _some _use to us…"


	3. Exterminate!

Three days passed and the Doctor's memory showed no signs of improving at all. Whatever it was Jack and Martha needed her for was clearly still there.

It was that third day that the TARDIS sprang back to life. However it was soon discovered that this Doctor was actually too small to properly control the TARDIS and that's why it crashed.

The Doctor was sitting at breakfast that morning when a message appeared on the psychic paper.

**BAD WOLF**

"Bad wolf…" The Doctor murmured as she put the paper back, "Whatever that means…"

Martha came running by in a panic just then, "Jack! It's moving! That _thing _is moving!"

Jack looked up at her, "That's not all… I received a message from it…"

He pressed a single button on his computer.

"_EXTERMINATE!" _It wailed,_ "EXTERMINATE!"_


	4. Daleks and More

"Now we really _do _need the Doctor…" Martha groaned when she heard the Daleks' battle cry, "Surely she remembers the Daleks!"

The soldier ran back to the Doctor, "Doctor! Tell me you remember _something _about the daleks!"

The Doctor frowned, "What's a dalek?"

Martha groaned and started preparing herself. Without the Doctor's help the Earth would surely be destroyed this time.

She stormed passed the TARDIS, only to hear something inside it: a voice.

"Doctor?!" It cried.

Martha found the voice familiar so she ran inside to find Rose Tyler's face on the screen.

"Martha!" Rose wailed, "Where's the Doctor?!"

"Busy" Martha shook her head, "And not much help I'm afraid. Now what is it? I've got daleks trying to invade the planet so this better be important."

"The daleks aren't the only ones invading…" Rose replied coldly, "You're about to have bigger problems…"

"What do you mean?' Martha demanded, "What's coming?"

But someone screamed in the background on Rose's end, "I'm sorry I got to go!"

And the video feed cut off before she could say anything else.

Jack walked past just then, "Uh… Martha?"

Martha stepped out of the TARDIS then, "What?"

"I'm pretty sure that statue wasn't there before…"

"…What?" Martha kept her eyes on it.

"Weeping Angel…" Jack swallowed hard, "I don't think the daleks are the only ones invading Earth right now."


	5. Doctor Who?

Jack cleverly activated a portable holding cell around the weeping angel.

"Now how did a weeping angel get down here?"

"That's the least of our problems." Martha groaned, "Why did the doctor have to lose hi-… Her memories today?!"

"Let's focus on that." Jack said, "If we can find a way to get the doctor's memories back we might have a chance!"

"What's happened to the Doctor?" An unfamiliar, curious voice asked.

Jack and Martha spun around to face the newcomer, River Song.

"Lost her memories…" Jack replied, not being familiar with River.

River strode past them confidently, "Well we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Then she paused, "She…?"

"Yeah…" Martha replied.

Suddenly River was running for the Doctor, and her eyes went wide when she saw the little girl, "Who are you?!"

"I'm the Doctor!" The Doctor wailed for the umpteenth time.

"…Doctor who?" River growled.


	6. Days Earlier

She sat in her lair, the woman. She was made of pure evil it seemed. Her smile matched her personality: Cruel.  
And then there was the Doctor. He was out cold and helpless.  
"Oh, Doctor." The woman giggled cruelly, "If only you'd just done what I asked, none of this would be happening."  
She then typed a message to everyone who hated the Doctor:

The Doctor has been reprimanded. Earth is available to any who want it. first one to conquer it gets the Doctor's body.

Then she hit send.


End file.
